tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Ickle Muse
holism1.png|An example of Ickle's holism while answering a question. Walking home6.png|A view of the back door to the shop, including the garden. Winter6.png|The shop in wintertime. pond update1.png|When stressed or worried, Ickle will often seek out a body of water. familyphotooo.png|A photograph of the Notes family: Ickle Muse, Mudpie, Notebook, and Passed Notes. Ask Ickle Muse is an art-based Askblog/Storyblog run by its moderator, Aimee (also known as Ickle-mod). It chronicles the life and times of Musical Notes (better known as Ickle Muse), her sister Mudpie, and their life in Ponyville. The posts are art based, with the exception of text-based posts tagged "Written Ickle". The blog was started on February 23rd, 2013 and since then has slowly grown in story, art, and character development. Some significant dates for the blog include the first time a question was answered (June 17th 2013), the first time fanart was sent to the blog (July 3rd 2013), the first time the antagonist of the blog was introduced (July 20th 2013), and the first time a storyarc was completed (Nov. 3rd 2013). The blog often includes the contributions of AskPenwright, TheHornlessMinotaur, AskMewPonies, Ayasha-the-pony, Bubblepop, and AskFutureandSunny. Cast of Characters While Ickle Muse remains the main focus of the blog, occasionally the focus shifts to her sister, Mudpie, or to any of the other characters on the blog. The tertiary characters can range in age and relation to Ickle; some might be close relatives, others might not even know Ickle Muse personally. --Ickle Muse Ickle Muse, originally Musical Notes by birth, is the oldest of two daughters in the Notes family. As such, she is the executive manager of Notes Art Supply, Ponyville branch. Occupation aside, Ickle Muse is a petite, adult pegasus with grass-green hair and fetlocks, a seaweed-green coat, and ice-blue eyes. Atop her head she wears different varieties of plants, though her trademark is a fresh-picked laurel. Her tail and mane are bound by twine most of the time, though her style varies from time to time, sometimes including glasses, neckerchiefs, or a large sunhat. Ickle Muse moved to Ponyville after graduating from Canterlot University, where she majored in Art History. Before then, she had been living with her parents in Cloudsdale, but after receiving her Bachelor's Degree in Equinities (MLP-universe Humanities), her parents surprised her with a position and residence in the Ponyville Branch of the Notes Art Supply store. Since then she has made many friends and connections, growing as a helpful member of the community. Interests: * Inspiring Artists (singers, painters, designers, writers, anyone susceptible to a Muse) * Water (swimming, surfing, being around bodies of water) * Arts (Speculating and creating) * Dream-manipulation (Ickle explores the influence of surrounding colors and their impact on dreams) * Reading (Adventure novels, informative books, beastiaries, and history texts are all in her interests) * Traveling * Physical Wellness (Ickle is regularly shown exercising in different ways, as well as meditating.) --Mudpie Next under her sister, Mudpie is the youngest in the Notes Family. While she ''does ''work part-time at the shop, her main occupation is as a student at Harmony Academy. There she lives with her two roommates (Katchin and Acai), studies Geological Engineering, and generally causes mischief and rouses rabble. When she's at home, she very much does the same thing: playing a destructive combination between dodgeball and pinball called "Ponyball", opening over-expensive hug booths, and generally getting up to shenanigans. Unlike her petite sister, Mudpie is tall, lanky earth pony, and maintains a short zebra-esque hairdo. Her color scheme is swapped with Ickle, where she has a grass-green coat, seaweed-green hair and fetlocks, and ice-blue eyes. The only difference in their color schemes lies in Ickle's laurels, and Mudpie's mud-brown streaks. While Mudpie and Ickle's chromatic differences are few, their personalities couldn't be more different. Ickle maintains a mentality of holism, believing all aspects of her life are important to balance at once to maintain a healthy lifestyle, whereas Mudpie is very here-and-now. One is responsible, the other fancy-free. One finds her identity in what she can do to help others, the other finds her identity in what she enjoys. There are many other differences to explore, but these are things to learn on the blog! Interests: * Geology (Mudpie knows her dirt.) * Fun & Games * Art (drawing and looking at landscapes, entirely. Everything else is weird to her.) * Karaoke (give her eighties, nineties, or a power ballad to rock out to! But be sure to wear earplugs.)Category:Ask blog Category:Art blog Category:Pegasus